This invention relates to packages and in particular to a blister-type package which has its blister portion independently sealed and which is suitable for hanging or standing on end to display its contents.
Blister-type packages are commonly used for packaging small articles for display purposes prior to sale. A typical blister package has a plastic blister or bubble blister which is secured to a cardboard carrier, known as a display card, which carries a description of the product, instructions and other information desired or required for sale of the packaged item. If the package has a flat bottom, it will stand on end. Usually, however, because of a flange formed about the periphery of the blister portion in order to permit securing of the blister portion to the cardboard carrier, the bottom is not flat and the blister package is provided with a hole near the top of the carrier for suspending the package from a display rod in a store fixture.